Beach Of Ships
by dmhello
Summary: R5, Ryland, the Marano sisters, and Curt Mega go to a beach house for the summer. They have to deal with the romance between Ross and Laura, and the obvious crushing of Rydel and Ellington. and will Vanessa have enough courage to win Rikers heart or does it belong to someone else already? one sided Rinessa, Rikurt, Raura, Rydellington, .
1. Chapter 1- I Might Like Him

**Okay guys this is the first chapter (no duh) of my fan fiction, i will be taking request after this chapter so send them to me via private message or my deviant art Dmhello**

**And please note that this is Fiction and there fore not to be taken literary, so don`t freak out if something is inaccurate about R5, Warblers or the Maranos this is my imagination and posted here for your entertainment. okay now have fun. **

Riker`s P.O.V.

I was use to my younger brothers doing random things, but my parents was new. Right as we had gotten home from hanging out at the Austin and Ally set like every other Friday, my parents just sprang out "let`s go to the beach house for the summer!" normally I would have been excited like my siblings were, but G4 was this summer and I was tired of not being able to go to my warbler events because of the family. R5 was great but being associated with Disney had it`s down sides, like not saying anything passed crap at public events, I was 22 for god's sake. The warblers were with fox, I could actually do mature things without everyone having a hissy fit.

"You still alive there Riker?" Laura asked snapping her fingers in front of my face. Oh yeah Ross invited both the Marano sisters with him to the house and we were off to dinner going over plans with their parents. I tried inviting Curt because his and Kim`s marriage ended about two months ago and I wanted to do something nice for my best friend. But as it turned out Curt rented a beach house 20 minutes from there's (I planned on spending a lot of time there.)

"Hmm oh yeah sorry" I striated my posture and partially returned to Earth. I was sort of aware of my mom and dad chatting about the house in the front seats, Ross and Laura sitting next to him endlessly flirting with each other, Rydel and Vanessa were talking about girlish crap, and Rocky and Ratliff were being Rockliff in the back seats. This is what I didn`t like about inviting the sisters with us I was always the odd man out; this is why I tried to get Mega-man to come with us.

"Were here" Stormie called out as we pulled in to the drive way, once she stopped all 9 passengers jumped for freedom out of the van and Ross led them inside the house. I was going to be glad when this thing was over, no offence to the Maranos but whenever I came across their dad he always seem to be glaring at either me or Ross and I wasn`t going to lie the Italian stare was creepy.

Yep there it was now; Damiano Marano and Ellen Marano welcomed us all and told us the dinner tablet was on the patio. We had assigned seating seriously who dose that? The whole thing was awkward because I had no one to talk to I just quickly and quietly ate my pasta- shocking choice of food I know- but never in a million years did I think Damiano would start a conversation with me

"So Riker" my head shot up so fast I swear I heard it crack "It`s my understanding you're on a show too?" I nodded

"Yes I'm a warbler on Glee" he looked surprised at my answer like 'what's a kid like you doing on Glee' "It`s a small part but it`s still fun and I made a lot of friends on set, one of them with be around 20 minutes from the beach house"

"Really?" I heard Ross say, did this kid listen to anything I say

"Yeah Curt is going to his own house so yeah I'm going to be spending a lot of time over there" he chuckled like he understood that a person my age would rather spend a whole summer with friends instead of family for once.

"Isn`t Fox re-running one of the warbler episodes tonight?" Rydel said she and Mom were the only one that ever watched Glee when I was on (the boys watched it but they never paid attention)

"Oh yeah" I was so focused on dinner I forgot about it "It`s starting in like-" I looked at the clock praying it hadn't started yet "-10 minutes"

"Come on Ness you're going to love this" she said dragging Vanessa to the living room couch we all just stood there wondering what was going on in that girls head, not that I do that on a day to day basis. Why Vanessa would be the most interested in Glee anyways but whatever we all head over and watched the episode, turns out they were playing "Thanksgiving"- this is going to be good.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?_

_Here we go-_

"Whoa nice moves Blondie" Vanessa said with her eyes planted on the screen. It was Ness, me, Rydel, and Laura on one coach with the popcorn, the rest of the boys were at the foot of the coach sitting on pillows (suckers) Ross was at Laura's feet, then Rocky, and Ratliff, and the parents were on the love seats. True be told this was the most fun I had all week I kept telling funny stories of the set, like how Grant was singing One Direction even though he hates 1D with a passion.

"Yeah he saw the song playlist and he`s like 'I don`t get paid enough for this crap' and we all just died laughing" Vanessa was gravitating more towards me and by the time Marley collapsed she was practically cuddling me, not that I minded it was kind of cute. It would be better if her father wasn`t glaring at me like if he stared at me long enough I would explode (seriously he was worse than Kurt Hummel.)

"This show`s pretty good… for Fox" I chuckled at Laura's attempt to defend Disney

"I'm just liking the fact that you guys sang a song about blow jobs and still won" Rocky said, of course he would be the one that to point that out but I still laughed

"How come you never let me or Ness watch it dad" I looked at Mr. Marano questionably I would understand if Laura and Vanessa were like 7 and 10 but 18 and 21? And people say I'm overprotective of Rydel.

"Hey can Riker and Rydel stay over tonight so we can watch more of it, Dad please" Laura begged cutting his chance to answer the question, not that I wanted to hear the answer.

"I guess but honey do you really think Riker wants to be hear with all you girls?"

"I have to meet Curt, Dom, and Titus at 9 but I'd be happy to stay `till then" he looked surprised but I just ignored it while Vanesa logged on to Netflix and I texted Curt there address.

"Yeah Glee marathon!" Laura shouted and I chuckled "Hey Ross can you get us some more popcorn please" he nodded and got up with the bowl into the kitchen

"Is he your boyfriend or your personal slave" Ness asked with a grin

"Same difference" and we busted out laughing, and I'm pretty sure Ross was blushing like mad. We stayed that way until 8 when everyone else left

"Bye babies" Mom said as she hugged us good bye which made me and Rydel blush and squealed "Mom" at the same time, it happened all the time and it still never became less embarrassing, but hey that`s Mom for `ya.

"Um before you go Ross, Riker can I talk to you" oh great what does Damiano want now Ross just got up like it was nothing but I was freaking out over here. He led us to the patio and shut the door behind us in a 'your never escaping' kind of way. "So you two and my daughters" oh perfect he`s shipping us like a fan girl now.

"Yes sir I'm dating your daughter Laura" real surprise there but why am I out here. He kept looking at me waiting for me to say something

"Um… and I'm not dating your daughter"

"But you do like her" I gave him a WTH look "Oh Riker I'm a man of passion and I've seen the way you`ve been looking at her I know a loving glace when I see one" okay now this was getting way out of hand.

"Sir I looked at her, that`s about it. End of story." And I walked back into the house like a sass master, Dominic would have been so proud!

After a while of watching they finally left the room "Well were headed off to bed you kids have fun" and Mrs. And Mr. Marano went upstairs which meant the real fun could start we watched about a quarter of season one by the time the night was over and Curt was at the door to pick me up.

"Come in" I yelled with a grin as Curt and Tessa walked through the door "Laura, Vanessa this is Curt Mega and Tessa Netting guys this is Laura and Vanessa Marano."

Curt smiled "Yeah I know them from when Kim was on Austin and Ally, and i was on Switch At Birth" I thought he would be sad mentioning Kimberly but he seemed fine.

"Oh yeah I forgot she played glamour kitty" Laura recalled and I chuckled at the memory of Kim dressed up as a kitten "How you doing with the divorce anyways" I wanted to smack her upside the head it`s only been two mouths of course he not okay-

"It was mutual so I'm fine it`s not like this was some petty high school break up" -never mind. Then I realized something Tessa _Freaking_ Netting was being QUIET.

"Dude did you lose your voice or something this is like the first time I haven`t heard you talk for more than 10 seconds"

"Shut up Lynch, now let`s go" I got up and went to the car chuckling as Tessa skipped down the driveway singing "We`re off to see the wizard" yep now she was back to normal.

Vanessa`s P.O.V.

When he left I had a weird feeling in my chest, and for some reason I did not like him hanging out with that Tessa girl.

"Oh you like him" Lauren said with a childish grin

"So what if I do, he`s out with Tessa." I said playing with the hem of my black pajama shirt.

"Tessa has a boyfriend Ness, and if you like him then why didn`t you ask to go with them your old enough to go clubbing" Rydel said with a grin

"Wait is THAT what they're doing, I had no idea Riker was like that"

"Yeah they go to club 21 every Friday they can, you should join them next time maybe you could dance with Riker." Okay now I was excited the thought of Riker`s body right next to mine made me blush

"Honey you got it bad" and we all laughed and returned to the screen.

"Why am I just now noticing all this Niff interaction?"

"Niff?" I and Laura asked

"Nick and Jeff, Curt and Riker`s characters they get shipped together a lot, and you can blame Dom because he`s the captain of this crap" she said giggling I saw them smiling on the screen it was quick but if you caught it, it was kind of cute " It`s why everyone loves him."

"You know what I'm going to go find them, anyone want to come with me?" I said with a grin

"You have that crazy adventurous look in your eye… so no"

"Nah I'm staying here and watching Chris Colfer be beautiful WHY CAN`T YOU BE STRAIGHT AND FALL IN LOVE WITH ME" Rydel screamed and I just slowly walked away to the door and looked up directions to club 21.

It was surprisingly closer than I thought it would be and I got in with just a flash of my ID card no wonder they choose this place to hang out it was nice and everything had a fun but relaxed vibe to it, not like some clubs that were just all around overwhelming and crazy. I spotted Riker (not that it was hard cuz he`s like a giant candle stick with that blond hair of his) and his friends who I now knew to be Curt Mega, Dominic Barnes, Titus Makin Jr., Tessa Netting, and Grant Gustin, and Naya Rivera had joined the party. "Hey Riker" he turned around and did a double take

"Dude what`s the Disney girl doing here?" Grant asked

"Vanessa how- what are you doing here I thought you were with Laura and my sister"

"I got bored so I decided to join you and your fox posy, and for the record I'm ABC not Disney" I heard some snickers from the background.

"Um Ness, look I'd love to club with you all you had to do is ask but just not tonight, Curt leaves for his beach house tomorrow so I would like to hang out with him as much as possible tonight" Riker said

"Is hanging out really the right word for you guys Riker?" Naya said with a snicker, I really didn`t get what she was saying but Dom and Grant seemed to think it was hilarious, and Curt and Riker were blushing for some reason.

"So we can hang out as much as you want on vacation okay" Riker smiled that adorable grin that made me and every girl melt.

"Come on man, let her do one karaoke song before she leaves" Grant said with a challenging grin

"Fair enough come on" Riker grabbed my hand and led me to the stage

"What song?"

"Pick what you will, I'm up for anything. I'm not scared" I said with a smirk, I was tasting to see how well he knew my music style I got this from a magazine and I'm never taking their advice again.

"You're going to regret that Marano" his smirk turned evil as he scrolled the playlist okay now I was scared. Everyone had the same smirk as the music started and I mentally died as "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry came on the screen, but never the less I was going to show them that I was not a Disney girl if this is what it took to impress Riker and his gang than fine

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to; just want to try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chaps tick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

After the song I quickly gave him the mike and pushed him on stage, he was paying for this and to my surprise he let Curt up on the stage with him.

"Okay boys let`s see what you can handle, try not to cry" there were some immature OH's from the peanut gallery then the song started and everyone started cheering when Katy Perry`s "Last Friday Night" played. (Riker, Curt,** both**)

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

Damn

**Last Friday night**

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trios'

**Last Friday night**

Yeah I think we broke the law

**Always say we're gonna stop**

**Op-oh-oh**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

**Chandelier is on the floor**

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrant's out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

Damn

**Last Friday night**

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

**Then had a ménage à trios'**

**Last Friday night**

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

**Oh whoa oh**

**This Friday night**

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

**This Friday night**

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

**This Friday night**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we danced on table tops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

The crowd went nuts as Riker and Curt chanted T.G.I.F. and I had to say I was impressed (they would have to kill me first before I told them that) they were playing off this song like a couple of pros, I guess hanging out with Blaine Anderson and his Katy Perry obsession does have its benefits.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage à trios'**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop**

**Oh-whoa-oh**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

They were amazing and their voices merged so well they sounded like one person if you weren`t listening carefully enough and the way they danced together they had, dare I say it, chemistry they were still looking into each other's eyes and catching their breath. When they finally were brought back to the real world they got off the stage everyone cheered.

"I have to say Riker and Curt won, but girl still got some pipes" I smiled at Naya and thanked her

"Why don`t you stick around for a while kid, me and Naya are kind of getting tired of being outnumbered by the boys" Tessa said with her crazy grin. The music stated playing an upbeat song

"Want to dance?" I asked Riker he nodded and I led him to the dance floor with his drink in hand we danced for half an hour, and I loved his moves, they were making mine look like crap but still. After that we just sat down and hung out I loved hanging out with them but sadly it was time to go. I wanted to hang out some more but it was 2 am and I did not want questions to be asked if my parents were to hear me come home at 5

"I'd love to stay with you guys all night but I got to get home, have fun you guys" they all waved their goodbyes and Tessa and Naya hugged me goodbye and exchanged numbers then it was out the door, but it was a very slow drive home.

Home the place filled with my two best friends in the world. I (not so) silently went upstairs and changed into my pajamas

"So how`d it go" Rydel asked scaring me half to death

"Dang it Rydel, I thought you guys were asleep"

"So do your parents"

"Good lord if they find out about this-"

"They`ll kill you yeah then they`ll kill Riker, which reminds me my parents don`t need to know Riker was at a bar, okay" wait so he was doing this in secret .Wow now that I thought about it, it made sense Stormie and Mark were careful when it came to their children and Ratliff doing things in public, anything that Disney didn`t like and hey could be in big trouble.

"We danced Rydel, he was so close" we squealed as quietly as we could "And his dancing is amazing and look" I got out my phone "I got Naya and Tessa`s number I fit right in with all of them they really seemed to like me"

"Wow, Naya was their you`re so lucky she hardly can ever hang out with them" that was understandable she was pretty busy as a main character

"And Grant Gustin was their too, and he seemed to slowly warm up to me" her mouth dropped like a rock.

"Did you get his phone number too?"

"Rydel Grant has a girlfriend, and no I didn`t" he stated to pout then dragged me to my sleeping bag. It was long night and the beer was starting to take effect

"Yeah you and Riker are going to need a ginger ale tomorrow" she said giggling as I started to fumble down the hallway, running into good two or three walls

"Shut *hick* up"


	2. Chapter 2- Were Here

**Okay guys thank you for all of you who have read the 1st chapter but don't forget to Review and swing me some ideas if you have any or just tell me how i`m doing with this one. Okay well this chapter is full of Adorable Raura and a little Rydellington (and Rikurt if you squint hard enough jk) so let`s get too the beach**

Chapter 2- Riker`s P.O.V.

It was about 3 in the morning when everything started to wind down. Vanessa left around 2 and Naya and Grant left at 2:30 with Tessa shortly after. That left me and Curt to have all the fun we danced for an hour. If from the alcohol or just my pent up feelings we danced closer than expected

"It`s too bad Vanessa showed up could have spent more time together, this was fun" he smirked as he led me to his car.

"You know" he came closer than expected and whispered into my ear "You could just come over to my place and have even more fun" he said and I lost all control of my brain he started to lick my ear and I didn`t even try to snuffle my moan. Now normally this would be weird but with him it was just different, there were no boundaries with him. Curt was the one person that my walls came down with, even if I tried bringing them up they just came crumbling down.

"S-sounds good" I tried to focus as I texted everyone I was staying at his place for the night, Mom always checked her messages in the morning so I knew she would see it

"Get in" and we were off to his house, and the car ride would have been fine if Curt would stop teasing me, he was making it harder and harder to hide my little friend who was now making my pants painful. Once we were in the door he slammed it and locked it, there were still boxes everywhere because he was moving in a couple of weeks.

"You sir are going to pay for that car ride, I nearly went insane" he just smirked and led me by the hand to the bedroom.

"Oh please, one minute and you`ll be jelly happens every time"

"Does not" he smirked evilly as he locked the room door "Not this time"

"We`ll see" in about four seconds our jackets were gone and my belt was around here somewhere.

Rydel`s P.O.V.

I got a text from Riker saying he was staying the night at Curt's I knew there was something going on with my brother and him, but I couldn`t put my finger on what "Hey Ness"

"Yeah 'Dell" she said tiredly

"How were Riker and Curt tonight?"

"Um we did a karaoke match and they sang 'Last Friday Night' together why"

"There`s something`s going on with those two that I can`t put my finger on"

"Well here is a crazy idea why don`t you just ASK him so I can sleep"

"You are very cranky when you're tired" she just nodded and turned off the light, I had a plan mapped out in my mind how this would go down when he gets home I'm going to talk to him, and I am not letting him leave my pretty pink room until I got an answer, but naturally the next morning i forgot my whole plan... go figure.

Riker`s P.O.V.

I was currently in my car following the family van it was a two hour drive but once I got into the drive way I was impressed, the place was huge.

"This is amazing" Ross said as he ran into the house like a 5 year old

"How did you guys drive two hours with him in a van?" I asked the sisters

"I'm not sure" Vanessa said sarcastically I chuckled as I let her to the house it was nice we all ran upstairs to claim our bedrooms I choose the one closest to the stairs so I wouldn`t wake anyone up when I went out, it was a pretty good size with a queen bed and a full bathroom all to myself and a closet and dresser near the bed (I knew what was going in that). "So this is our room huh?"

"Um… what" I was so confused, and there was no way I was sharing a room with Vanessa "OUR room?"

"Yeah were sharing"

"Why in the world would we be sharing, why aren't you rooming with Laura?" the house had 6 bedrooms and I figured she would be the Laura, Ross with Ryland, Rocky and Ratliff, Mom and Dad and Rydel and I would get our own rooms.

"She`s rooming with Ross" I never imagined my parents okaying this so that was a surprise, he just had to screw up everything didn`t he.

"Then room with Rydel" I could not have a roommate, I would never be able to out to see Curt with someone else in the room, I did not want to answer the 'where did you go/ what did you do last night' questions. This was my only chance for my own space I wanted my privacy away from someone`s eyes for once, I was a sexually active young adult I had needs dang it!

"I can`t she`s rooming with Ellington" I'm sorry but no, Ross and Laura I saw they were dating, Ell and Rydel just no (hey that rhymed)

"You are not rooming with him" my Mom yelled at one of the couples

"Are they now" I said in a 'I told you so' kind of voice and she ran off to one of the other rooms, I didn`t want to be mean to her, but there was only one bed in the room and she was a girl, two weeks no problem, but two months that`s just awkward.

"There is no way that both of you are rooming with girls, Laura is rooming with her sister or Rydel, and Ratliff your rooming with Rocky end of discussion, now go unpack" this is why I loved my Mom she is sweet and understanding but she won`t let things like this slide. They both huffed and puffed as they went into their rooms and I started unpacking my stuff, after I was done I went down stairs to get dinner everyone was already eating say for Ross and Laura who were making out on the coach… brilliant I got to deal with this all summer, not that I cared.

"How are they breathing?" Ness said jokingly

"Not sure" she chuckled "Look Ness, about when we pick rooms, sorry I snapped this is just the only time I get to room alone"

"It`s okay Riker, if I was rooming with Rocky I would want my space too"

"Heard that" Rocky screamed

"You were supposed too" and we both laughed, we were cool again, which I wanted because the last thing I wanted to do is get anyone angry at me this summer. After I helped dad grill the hot dogs we ate lunch which was kind of weird not eating at our regular table but I guess I'll get used to it.

"Hey Riker can I talk to you" Rydel said as she was going into her room

"Sure" I couldn`t imagine what she would want to talk to me about I looked around and all her stuff was already unpacked and all over the place, aren't girls supposed to be the clean ones? She shut the door and took a seat on her bed and I sat on the desk chair and started tossing her hello kitty stress ball around.

"So what`s up?" she looked serious and that NEVER happens

"I think I like someone" the ball hit me on the head because I too stunned to catch it, this never happened before and why is she talking to me, why isn`t she talking to mom

"So… who is it?"

"Ratliff" oh well that cools things down a little a least it wasn`t some random dude "please don`t kill him" so that`s what this was about.

"Rydel I'm not going to kill him, no offence but you guys have been kind of obvious whenever we do interviews you guys just stare at each other, it`s not what I would call subtle" She blushed for the first time in a while and I just smiled. "You know you can come to me with anything, we know more about each other than I'd like to admit, so you know when you tell me something it doesn't leave my mouth"

"Yeah Ri, I know am I still the only one that knows your Bisexual?" yeah I told her in the 6th grade and it's been our secret since then

"I told Dom, Curt, and Titus mainly cause I knew they wouldn`t care because Dominic is gay himself and there pretty good at keeping it under reps, they joke about it, but they make sure were alone"

"Well that`s good I'm glad you finally told someone else holding the secret all by myself can be overbearing sometimes" I smiled as she talked some more about Ratliff.

"So who do you like?"

"What?"

"Come on Riker I know you like someone this is the happiest I've seen you since Dianna rejected you, come on" did she have to bring Dianna up now, sure I was over her but the memory still was humiliating but I got 'Wishing I was 23' out of it right, she said I was too young for her (Screw you, oh wait that`s what I was trying to do)

"It`s… complicated I'll give you that" oh god those big brown puppy dog eyes she does this every time "I kissed them while we were out clubbing and it felt I don't know, good I guess but I don't want to jump to anything I don't know if I'm actually attracted to them or it was just the alcohol, like I said complicated"

"Okay but the minute you figure it out you tell me because I'm dying to know who my bros crushing on" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, god if only she knew how bad it was.

"Riker and someone sitting in a tree-"

"RYDEL!"

Ross, P.O.V

I was in pure bliss, we were all sitting around the fire pit and I was snuggling with Laura I can`t believe after all this time she was my girlfriend; I finally got to call her mine. I wasn`t even paying attention to anyone else just Laura cooking her marshmallow, Vanessa was sitting next to her, then Rydel who was cuddling with Ratliff this was new, then Rocky, and Riker was sitting next to me he looked happy with everyone for once, these last few weeks he`s been kind of out of it.

"Hey you want to take a walk while the sun is setting?"

"Sure" and she got up and led me by the hand to the gate, took our shoes off and we entered the beach

"Aw you they are so cute" Ness said with a grin

"Have fun you two" Rock screamed and everyone laughed and got back to their s'mores

"How do you live with them?" Laura asked when we were farther up the beach

"You get use to the craziness, and brothers are supposed to tease each other about these things trust me"

"And sisters Ness won`t leave me alone, she wants to hear every detail of every time we hang out, she`s oozing desperation we need to hook her up with someone and fast"

"Hey you never know what will happen this house has always had a romantic feeling to it" call me a hopeless romantic but the minute I walked into that house I felt like this romantic vibe, it was hard to describe

"Ross you are so hopeless" she said chuckling we held hands on the shore line, this was perfect

"We should probably get back we`ll be in the dark soon" I hadn`t even realized the sun was but a sliver now, and we were pretty much alone on the beach, say for a few drunk teens

"Yeah, hopefully the house is still intact with my parents and Ryland gone until Saturday" they still had work until then, so they trusted Riker and Rydel to the house

We got back to the house and everyone was doing their own thing Rocky and Ratliff were playing Halo, Rydel and Vanessa were in there room doing whatever girls do in there and Laura went to join them, and Riker was reading The Hunger Games: Mocking jay for the millionth time.

"How many times are you going to read that?"

"As many times I can until the movie comes out" I just shook my head

"You`re such a nerd"

"Thanks I try" and he smirked at me then returned to Panem

"Would you two be quiet I'm trying to concentrate here" Rocky spat as he and Ratliff were shooting out aliens, and occasionally by accident their own them mates

"Okay, okay sheesh" and I went upstairs and looked through Riker`s shelf, yes that how board I was. He had the full series of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and a few other stray books like the Book Thief and... Fifty Shades of Gray (i skipped right over that one) I flipped to the start of the random book which turned out to be The Fault In Our Stars … oh boy .I got past chapter two when Riker came up "You leaving?"

"Yeah heading to Curt's so I'll probably stay the night" he put a bookmark in Mocking Jay "Why you in here anyways?"

"I was board so I grabbed a book"

"Oh god F.I.O.S. you're going to need tissues dude" I rolled my eyes as he grabbed his car keys

"You`ve been spending a lot of time with him huh"

"Well yeah he`s my best friend Ross sew me if I spend a lot of time with him" he said chuckling

"What do you guys do when you hang out anyways?" he always came back at some ungodly hour of the night or the next morning so I figured it had something to do with alcohol

"Just hang out I guess, it`s different every time were planning on just hanging out on the beach tonight, his house came with a private strip. I don`t know how he afforded the thing, well see ya" and he was out the door I didn`t blame him if I knew someone's house came with a private strip of the beach I would be there every second of the day. Was it me or was he blushing?

"Okay have fun, be safe"

"Sure _mom_" I just snickered and went back to the book, which was good as far as books go (I don`t like to read much) I was so wrapped up in Gus and Hazel that I didn`t notice Laura coming in

"Hey sweetie" I jumped half a mile "Scared `ya didn`t I?" I looked at her properly now that I wasn`t in shock she was wearing a noodle strap pink nightly with blue night shorts that showed off her perfect figure and her brown hair was in a high pony tail. "What are you doing here all alone in Riker`s room, reading that"

"Got bored so I was going to read it until Rocky and Ratliff were done but then I got into it John Green is a genius, what have you and the girls been up too?"

"Gossiping, laughing, trying to hook up Ness, and let me tell `ya it ain't as easy as it sounds"

"Give her time, love doesn't come in a day, it took us a few years of being best friends to see that we were perfect for each other just give her a little push but don`t shove it"

"Wise words from an 18 year old"

"I try, what were you guys talking about?"

"Our date and Rydel's love life"

"What love life?" she grabbed Riker`s pillow and hit me square in the face

"Your mean, you know Ratliff and Rydel are soul mates"

"Duh" _so does our entire fandom_ I wanted to add but I didn`t get the chance because she kissed me

"It`s getting late, shouldn`t you shower up and stuff" I looked over at the clock 10:09 good lord was I that wrapped up in this book, I reluctantly put F.I.O.S. away and went into the bathroom

"Sure"

**Don`t forget to Review this story, and chapter 3 should be up soon but for now goodnight and we`ll see you next time (Why am i talking like I`m on a T.V. show?)**


	3. Chapter 3- Were A Thing

**Thank you so much for all the reviews Emiily.23, Ami. , and here is your reply C****hicken nugget because you weren't on the website- "I love the story and raura is sooo cute i love how you keep them (all the characters) in character i can see all this stuff actually happening in real life i know its early but i beg you not to make any of the characters pregnant i hate those stories once i read that they are prego i just simply leave the story and never come back but anyways your story is awesome and so far i am in love with it well ill stop babbling all i wanted to say is you have a gift and im so grateful you chose to share if well i`m done you probably wont reed this comment but you are very talented and your quickly becoming one of my favorite writers bye (FOR NOW MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*) yea i wont do that any more" i think i read that one and i was screaming at my screen when it ended i was so mad so don`t worry i won`t have anyone be pregnant k, and you get an email notification when you post a review so i have to read it weather i want to or not so yeah and thank you, Chicken Nugget you made my day love ya 36**

**This chapter is mostly Rikurt so i`ll make next chapter mostly Raura okay?**

Chapter 3-Riker`s P.O.V.

I rocked out to Mcfly in the car until I got to Curt's beach house it was small but still nice, I got out of the car and didn`t even bother knocking I just walked into the house

"Curt I'm here" I heard him thumping around upstairs

"Hey, you're here pretty early" Okay I wasn`t very punctual when it came to these things but I haven`t seen him in two weeks

"Complaining?" I said cheekily

"Not at all, come on everything's out back" he came down the stairs, he was wearing board shorts and a tank top that showed off his muscly arms, and suddenly I felt very scrawny in my skinny jeans and t-shirt "I have a spear swim suit upstairs, go change I still have to finish setting up everything"

"Okay, and then will you tell me what we're doing tonight you haven`t even gave me a hit" he had been texting me he had a big surprise waiting for me

"You`ll find out soon enough" I groaned and ran upstairs to get changed, his trunks were not a perfect, little loose fit but it was close, I put them on quick and ran down the stairs so fast I tripped. "That`s better, now come on it`s ready" I went outside and I was shocked his deck was all lit up with lights and there was a picnic blanket with a basket of food and a wine bottle and two glasses.

"Whoa you did all of this" he nodded "This was worth the wait" we sat down and I took in the view

"I trusted you had dinner right" I nodded still stunned "Good because I was too lazy to cook a whole dinner." We sat and ate the bread and cheese which were left over from the Buffering finally party, and we drank our half glass of wine, it was my first time with it so he taught me how to swirl.

"Like this" I sloshed the liquid around the glass

"Um kind of" he giggled; okay I was terrible at this

"Sorry I've only had beer before" he just shook his head and took another sip of his almost empty glass

"Could tell by your face, it does taste bitter at first" yeah I noticed, but after a while it started to taste like an actual substance that you would want to put in your mouth instead of crap

"Yeah it`s an acquired taste but still, this is so nice, still can`t believe you did all this"

"Anything for you and some peace right" Curt said and I blushed, freaking tease

"You have no idea it`s the first day and I'm already 500% done with everyone"

"You`ll survive, you always do" I smiled as I downed the rest of my glass "So what have you done today?"

"Drove here, picked out rooms, helped with dinner, Rydel told me she liked Ratliff"

"Shocker" he sarcastically spat

"Shut up, we did a camp fire and that`s it really it everyone was too tired to do anything else, Rocky and Ratliff just played Halo all night, and Ross walked Laura across the beach, and I just read Mocking jay"

"You're such a fan boy"

"And proud of it" we stood there is silence and I stated shivering I didn`t realize how cold it got at night even in June, Curt saw it and gravitated toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist, I got increasingly hotter.

"Thanks"

"We can go inside watch a movie or something; it is getting kind of cold"

"_Baby it`s cold outside_" I jokingly sang as we packed up the picnic and changed into pajamas Curt was wearing a plain white t-shirt and flannel plaid pants and I was wearing flannel shorts and his Doctor Who shirt (and he called me a fan boy) I loved it, it smelled like Curt… did that sound creepy. He picked out The Conjuring

"Um how about no" I hated horror movies, especially since this was Rocky`s guilty pleasure movie

"Oh come on, you big baby I'll be here the whole time and it`s a proven fact that if you watch a scary movie with someone they`ll like you"

"Are you seriously taken love advice from Ross?" he said that once on clever TV and it just made him sound stupid in my opinion "I didn`t even know you watched those" all the embarrassing stuff he must of seen

"No just teasing, and yes I did see them, I enjoyed seeing you walk around shirtless by the way"

"Oh stop, okay fine but I don't want to hear anything about me screaming tomorrow"

"Naturally" needless to say I spent the majority of that movie cutting off the circulation in Curt`s arm, or berried in his shirt

"Okay Riker you can come out now, it`s over"

"Thank god, and Curt you really need to stop working out so much you`re making me feel scrawny"

"Hey I need something to make up for the height difference I look like a hobbit next to you"

"At least it`s not as bad as Darren" it was true he was up to like my chin when we stood next to each other.

"True" I yawned as my eye lids started to feel heavy I looked at the clock "It`s 3 already"

"Yeah you want to head upstairs to bed, you look dead"

"Aw gee thanks" he started to get up and I grabbed his arm "Please don`t leave me alone" I sounded like a total kid but that movie always freaked me out.

"Oh, baby I'm not gonna leave you alone" my heart fluttered when he called me baby, but then I realized he was making fun of me and I gave him a glare "What, you said tomorrow" I shook my head as we went to his bedroom it was nice he still had some unpacking to do but there was a queen bed, full bathroom to the side and a huge closet

"How`d you afford this place?"

"With the money from my projects, because unlike you I save my money" okay I had to agree with him on that one "Plus I hate shopping so yeah" I giggled at the memories of me and Titus dragging Curt around in malls on Glee tour . He turned off the main light and we slipped under the covers.

"Night Ri"

"Good night Curt" I snuggled up closer to him and shut my eyes, I felt safer than I have in years.

*Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning to a buzzing sound, yeah _pleasant_ I know, being woken up is one of my biggest pet peeves but I opened my eye lids anyway, they felt like they were made of steel, and I noticed a few things. One, Curt was still here that rarely happens because he usually gets up at around 9:30-10:00 despite it being summer or the weekend but here he was with his arms around me like I was his (Freakishly tall, blond, and slender) teddy bear. Two the cell phone on the night stand was vibrating making the whole stand shake, which is what I woke up too. And three I had major, MAJOR morning wood, oh god.

"Ri" Curt mumbled "Your phone" I slowly got up and looked at my messages, two from Rydel, one from Ness, one from Laura and one from my Mom, it`s nice to know my brothers care about how I'm doing.

_ Rydel: "Hey can you come into my room so we can talk, we need some bro time_

_ Oh just found out you went to Curt`s lol. Well, have fun and don`t worry we can talk when you get back see ya have fun with Curt *wink, wink*" _um was the winking really necessary

_Vanessa: "Hey have fun at Curt`s and could you pick up some dinner stuff on the way back please" _oh great so I'm just good for food good to know

_Laura: "Riker where`d you go?" okay she really needs to be in the loop for once_

_Mom: "Hey how`s everyone over there we`ll be back around 5 make sure there`s a house to come back to okay" _well thanks for that encouraging vision Mom

"Who texted you" Curt lazily asked as he sat up

"Rydel, the Marano sisters, and my Mom… I have no life" I giggled as an attempt to wake up and take care of my other little problem, just my luck that his knee brushed between my legs my face heated up.

"Morning wood Riker?"

"Yep" kill me, kill me, and just swallow me up in a hole. I put my knees up to my chest and he just smiled, and put his hands on either side of my hips

"I can take care of that, if that`s okay with you" I bit my lip, I trusted him and it`s not the first time we did something like this but here's the thing we were always drunk when it happened this is the first time we'd be doing something like this sober.

"Um can we talk first?"

"Sure what about" Curt looked confused but he went with it

"What are we?"

"W-what"

"Are we a romantic thing or just doing this for the heck of it" he just stared at me "I'm cool with being friends with benefits, but I just want to know" he smiled and looked at me like 'you moron'

"Riker of course, I don't just have a romantic deck picnic with anyone" I was smiling like an idiot "I like you" and now I was crying from happiness

"Curt" and I hugged him while the tears were running "I like you too" I know it seems ridiculous that I was crying, but every time someone asked me about me and Curt I blamed it on the alcohol, it wasn`t very convicting but still, I was this avoiding for months and I have had it with hiding things.

"Riker don`t cry"

"I'm sorry I just-" I paused to wipe the tears with my shirt, well his shirt that I'm wearing "Wanted this for a long time"

"So are we official?"

"Were official" and he kissed me it was sweet at first but then I kissed back and it turned rough, I liked it… a lot. A few minutes of making out and it turned heated and my cloths ended up on the floor.

Rydel`s P.O.V. *later that day*

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Riker came back he walked back in to the house with dinner.

"Look at that, you are alive" I said and he smiled and rolled his eyes "What`s with the t-shirt?" he was wearing the same skinny jeans from yesterday but he was wearing a Doctor Who shirt, and his shirt from last night was no wear to be fond

"Oh I spilled some wine on it so Curt lent me this one, it`s kind of old and it doesn't fit him anymore since he started working out"

"You had wine?" he nodded as he placed the bags of groceries on the counter

"Yeah bit of advice don`t aspect it to taste like grape juice, and we had wine, cheese, and bread on his deck last night then we watched the conjuring, well he watched it I just hid in his shirt" he laughed

"Well go upstairs and get ready, Mom, Dad and Ryland will be here at 5" Mom and Dad had to stay for work and Ryland wanted to spend a few more days with Savanna, they were so cute together.

"Alright but I'm keeping this" I looked at him more strangely then I meant too "What you can have Ratliff`s cloths, but when I do it it`s weird"

"Ratliff`s my crush, he has no comparison to your relationship with Curt" he just stared into space and smiled at me awkwardly

"Okay, okay point taken" and he bolted up the stairs. That was weird I mean it`s not like Curt was his crush so why would he want his cloths and compare it to me and Ratliff and- wait a minute- oh _god_ _I'm stupid_, I ran up the stairs to his room. His door was closed so I knocked I don`t know why but this situation was awkward "Come in" I opened the door slowly

"Hey" he was surprised to see me like 'oh yay I get to make this conversation even longer'

"Hey, you forget something?" he grabbed his laptop and opened it

"Um no just- look I'm sorry it`s been a long day and I didn`t get what you were saying so are you and Curt a… thing?" He blushed and bit his lip, put away his laptop and patted next to him I came into the room and shut and locked the door, if someone would of walked in on us it wouldn`t go well. Once he knew it was safe he nodded "Wow Riker I had no idea you liked him, was he the person you were drunk kissing with?"

"Yeah, I know it`s a bit of a shock and I know it`s a little soon for him to be moving on from the divorce, but it just feels, amazing"

"It`s okay Ri, so you figured everything out?"

"Yeah, we only had half a glass of wine so most of the night I was sober and the feelings were still there it was just less… sexual but anyways we had a date last night and it was freaking magical"

"How were your picnic and horror movie?" I asked embarrassing him, but that`s my job

"We had the it on the deck and he put lights up everywhere on it and you know how horror movies go with me, then we went to bed that was kind of it" I had a feeling there was more because of how he was uncomfortably shifting sitting down but I didn`t push it, I was too distracted on how I was going to tell Ness about this. I mean I couldn`t just casually text her 'oh hey Ness, by the way your crush is bisexual and in a relationship with another guy named Curt Mega you remember him right? Okay bye'... just no.

"Aww well I hope it works out you seem happier you don't have that sad look in your eye"

"What do you mean?" Riker questioned

"Ever since Elliot died you`ve had this mournful look in your eye no matter how happy you were, now it's kind of gone like your finally letting go, it`s nice to have the truly happy you back" he smiled

"Well it`s nice to be back"

Okay you`re probably wondering 'who the heck is Elliot' well he was Riker`s first relationship they met in the 6th grade and dated until he was in a car crash in 8th and died in the hospital a few days later. Riker was crushed he locked himself in his room for days and got severely depressed it took him months to come out of this cycle and he even had to switch schools to the arts school in Littleton which resulted him in throwing himself into their acting program until we moved to L.A. a few years later (which is when the whole Lauren thing went down). To everyone else they were best friends but I knew the truth from the beginning and it crushed me not to tell people why this was so hard for him.

"So why did you want some bro time anyway?"

"I just needed to talk to you I tried talking to Ness and Laura but I needed a boy's perspective"

"Okay" he looked worried, he should be, I needed help i was hanging out with Ratliff tomorrow, just the two of us once he calmed down from freaking out he helped me with almost everything for tomorrow night.

"Alright that should be everything, just promise me I don't have to do this every time"

"Promise, thank you"

"You're welcome; I'm going to hop in the shower"

"Please" he had a B.O. smell, he rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom. I got everything organized when I heard a knock on the door "Come in" it was Vanessa, crap.

"Hey is Riker back?"

"Um yeah he`s in the shower right now, thank god" I laughed trying not to give the tension away

"It`s almost 3:30 what were they doing over there?" um going on a date, watching movie, probably screwing each other no big deal

"Who knows, anyways my parents and Ryland with be back at 5 so we need to make sure there`s a house to come back to, her words not mine"

"Okay" and she left with a smile, this was killing me.

**Don`t forget to Review and Rate okay guys and the Raura chapter will be up real soon okay!**


	4. Chapter 4- So Many (Not) Dates

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don`t forget to review okay? Okay (See what i did there TFiOS fans?)**

Chapter 4- Ross' P.O.V. *at 5*

We heard the car pull up and I bolted off my bed, down the stairs, and out the door

"Welcome back" my Mom smiled and opened the back were all their stuff was packed

"Hey where are the others, we`ll need help can you go get them then help Ryland with his stuff?"

"They're all inside" I grabbed one of Ryland`s things and headed inside "Mom and Dad need help unloading!" I yelled and Rydel came down immediately with Laura and Vanessa trudging behind her.

"Alright, gees no need to make me depth Ross" and she slipped out the door with Ness and I pecked Laura on the lips as she joined her sister. I headed upstairs to me and Ry`s shared room. He pulled his suit case next to the empty bed.

"Hey what`s wrong?" he looked down

"It`s not fair, you get to bring your girlfriend and me and Rocky have to leave Savanna and Alexa behind" okay that did sound bad

"Well, you could ask her to come; Rydel still could use a roommate"

"No Mom would never, ever let that happen, I asked her she said I was too young for that sort of thing"

"Well maybe you can sneak her in" This was a bad idea but he needed something, right?

"I'll think about it" and we started setting up his side of the room, after that I went downstairs to see Riker helping Mom with dinner

"Oh god Riker`s cooking it`s the end of the world everyone run for your lives!" he gave me a glare and faked laugh and went back to chopping the fruit "Seriously doesn't Rydel usually help with the cooking, I don`t want blood covered fruit salad thank you"

"If I'm every going to move out I want to learn how to cook SOMETHING, I don't want to have ramen noodles and hamburger helper all the time, yuck" my Mom looked at him worryingly. I understood, I didn`t want Riker moving out any more than her but we had to let him leave the nest sometime. "Or just leave the cooking to Curt, because that`s not fair to him"

"Wait who said you were going to live with Curt?" Mom asked

"Oh, well since Curt needs a new house and wants a roommate, and I want to move out but I don't want to live alone just yet, we figured we just do it together, it`s perfect" it made sense but I still didn`t want Riker to leave.

"And when were you planning to do this" Mom was bugging out now, he put more thought into this than she realized

"Well we found the house all we need to do is wait for the real state place to see if they accepted our price. I guess if we end up owning start looking for furniture on craigslist and garage sales and stuff, if not we keep looking" I was shocked he had a house already, and Mom just stared at him mortified "What? I'm 22 for god's sake I am going to have to move out sometime, seriously people have started to make fun of me for still living with my parents, I know there not serious, but still" Mom looked like she was about to explode but then Laura came down she calmed down.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?" we were going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant with a name I can`t pronounce, she was wearing her red dress from Austin and Ally; she refused to give it back to wardrobe so they just let her keep it.

"Yes, hi Mrs. Lynch sorry we will be missing dinner, come on handsome let`s go"

"Uh if you guys don`t stop being so sweet I'm going to start puking sugar" Riker said sarcastically

"Good because were almost out of sugar could you go get some tomorrow" Mom said with a grin and we all laughed at Riker and headed out the door, ah brotherly love

"You guys are kind of mean to Riker aren't you?" Laura said as we walked down the stone driveway

"Nah were just teasing he knows that" I just shrugged it off and got into the car this was going to be amazing

"Uh I hate L.A. traffic" she said and I looked at the lane ahead of us and it was going about 2 miles an hour

"Brilliant" and we spent the hour stuck in traffic talking about season 4 of the show and Switched at Birth.

"So is a blazer wearing Riker going to returning anytime soon? I like the Warbler Episodes"

"Um I'm not sure I don`t really pay attention to his Glee stuff all that much"

"Really why?" I had no answer really well, no answer that was good, truth was I didn`t care about Glee and lately I didn`t have TIME to care about it, was one little part

"Um I don`t know the part was so small ya know"

"No, Ross you should be proud of him and care no matter how small the part" I just sighed as we turned the exit for the restaurant

"Finally" we pulled up on to the parking spot and ran in (well Laura trotted in because she was wearing heals) to the restaurant "Reservation for Lynch" I told the hostess and she checked her list

"Party of two"

"Yes ma'am" Laura confirmed and we followed her to our table, it was a table near the window in the back of a more private room of the place, I love our fans but sometimes I get paranoid and I want some alone time. The waiter came and he was really nice and we ordered our drinks she ordered an ice tea and I got Pepsi.

"You got soda, seriously" she giggled

"Because I'm so mature" we laughed and talked throughout the whole evening with our pasta "And now for the best part" we split a piece of fudge cake, paid the waiter and headed out the door

"This was so nice but I'm pooped"

"Yeah I'm kind of tired too hopefully we get home within the hour" we both drove home as quickly as possible, but with the traffic we got home at 10:50

"We're home, Mom" all I saw was Rocky and Ell on the coach reading comic books

"They went to bed and `bout dang time" Rocky said

"We got stuck in traffic, but I'm going to get to sleep" she pecked me on the cheek "Night Ross"

"Night" and she went up the stairs.

"Ross and Laura sitting in a tree"

"Really guys?" and they burst out laughing and dashed up the stairs… idiots

Laura P.O.V.

I walk into my room and squealed and Ness just stares at me like 'you done' "Oh my gosh Ness you wouldn`t believe the night I had"

"Mm hmm"

"We got stuck in traffic then we got to the restaurant, and it was at a private table and everything"

"Mm hmm"

"And we ate dinner and there wasn`t an even one awkward moment, and we split dessert it was so romantic and… you aren't listening to me are you?"

"_MM HMM_" she had her headphones on and I hadn`t even noticed with my rambling she looked annoyed "That`s nice"

"Vanessa do I detect a hint of jealousy" I teased

"What…no" seriously she is the worst liar ever (besides me) "All right but just a little"

"I'm sorry Ness"

"Don`t apologize Laura, it just gets frustrating with you getting your dream boy and Riker isn`t even noticing me"

"He`s just oblivious you just need to do something, how about you spend the day with him tomorrow. We're not doing anything tomorrow, have a Rinessa day"

"Laura I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genus thank you" she hugged me and stepped out of the room and I just shook my head, but I was worried Riker didn`t seem to return any of the loving glances my sister gave him, I mean Ross use to stare at me all the time, but then again they are very different. Ross was childish most of the time Riker was mature and rarely still had his childish moments, in fact the only person I've seen him act childish around anymore is his Glee friends.

"Hey" I was so lost in thought I didn`t even notice Rydel coming in the room

"Oh hey, sorry lost in thought"

"Yeah, but where was Ness skipping off to?" she laughed as she sat down next to me on the bed

"She`s trying to get Riker to spend all of tomorrow with him since I have a date with Ross and you have your… thing with Ratliff. I figured they should spend time together" her face changed to worry for a split second, wonder what`s that is about.

"Um I guess that would work out but what is Ryland and Rocky going to do alone in the house all day?" She said

"Oh crap I forgot about them, have Rocky and Ry go FAR away from everyone"

"Sounds good" and she left for her bedroom.

Vanessa`s P.O.V.

I walked down the hallway to Riker`s room and knocked on the door I heard some shuffling then a "Yeah" I opened the door to see Riker in his sleep shorts, and hair wet and all over the place. I blushed madly and stuttered

"I'm- I'm Sorry, I thought you said 'yeah' I'll just-"

"No it`s okay" and he slipped his Hogwarts t-shirt on "So what can I do `ya for?" he said as he jumped on his bed and put his laptop on

"Um well since Rydel and Laura are going out tomorrow I thought I could do something with you"

"Were do you want to go?" he wasn`t really paying attention typing on his computer.

"Just around town and explore, maybe hit the street fair"

"Sure why not, Curt has an audition tomorrow and won`t be back till late, should be fun" I nodded and left squealing I had a date with my dream boy.

"Laura guess what, guess what, guess what" I yelled as I entered the room

"What, what, what" She yelled back mocking my excited tone

"Riker said yes to the date, we`re going to be spending the whole day together"

"That`s great, now can we go to bed I'm tuckered out"

"Alright" and I went to sleep wearing a big grin on my face.

*Next Morning*

I practically jumped from my bed to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. It was already around 11 when I woke up so I figured someone was going to be in the kitchen, and I was right Stormie was making breakfast, Mark was sitting reading the newspaper at the breakfast bar, and Riker was eating the last of his pancakes.

"Hey" I said, he looked up at me and smiled

"Hey" he said as he swallowed his last bite "You ready for today, got a pretty good idea where I want to go"

"Yeah, I just got to have breakfast, so are we the only one`s awake?"

"Afraid so dear, so you guys going on a date today" I blushed at what Stormie said

"Mom it`s not a date were just checking out the town, everyone else is out and as much as I absolutely LOVE this place" she smacked his head a little as he spat the sarcasm, but then she must of seen the disappointment in my eyes and looked a bit concerned.

"Well either way you two have fun"

"Okay Mom, I'm going to wash up" and he put his plate in the sink and ran up the stairway

"You wanted this to be a date didn`t you" Stormie said sympathetically

"Yeah, but I never specified that I was asking him out so I'll have to be more specific next time even if he`s smart he`s still a guy" Stormie smiled and went back to her cooking

"So where are you kids going on this not-a-date?" Mark asked and I jumped, he was so quiet reading his paper that I forgot he was even there.

"There`s the fair on main street today and then we`ll just look around town I guess" he nodded and let me eat my breakfast in awkward silence after I put my plate away and I quickly brushed my teeth. I came down wearing my dark blue 'love' t-shirt and jean skirt, and Riker was wearing white tank, his blue Star kid hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and his skinny jeans, with a heap of bracelets like always.

"What, no tie Warbler?" he just scoffed and shook his head

"Come on, you ready" I nodded as we hopped in to his car "This is going to be fun" I stayed quiet for about half the ride, I don't know why but it was just awkward. "Hey, Ness you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied through my teeth

"It`s not what my Mom said, is it, if that`s what`s making it awkward for you" crap how is he so good at seeing right through my soul?

"No, no that`s not it at all, I've just been lost in my surroundings I guess, I'm not used to seeing country scenery when I look out the window" okay that wasn`t a total lie I was enjoying seeing the farm fields, it looked like a painting that I just jumped into.

"Yeah it`s much better than a bunch of buildings, don't get me wrong, L.A. is great but I like seeing rolling hills for a change" I smiled and looked out the window for the duration of the drive.

"Look there it is" I almost yelled as I saw the street fair he grinned as he parked the car and I bolted out "Come on Riker"

"Never knew you were so childish when it came to fairs"

"I'm not I'm just excited now hurry up" we came up to all the pavilions. "I heard they sell really cool stuff here, and I intend to splurge"

"My Mom gave me 50 dollars so you can`t buy everything, but it`s still a good amount for something like this, and just between you and me" he motioned to come closer "I heard the venders themselves and pretty cool too" I laughed at the movie quote and dragged him along looking at the tents.

Laura`s P.O.V.

I woke up at the smell of pancakes and bacon, I fluttered my eyes opened and I was alone in the room, I glanced at the clock 11:30 wow I really was tired last night. I bolted down stairs and I saw Stormie making breakfast and Mark drinking coffee.

"Morning"

"Hello dear, you slept in late"

"Got stuck in traffic going to and from the restaurant so we got in late"

"Well it was a Saturday night" Mark commented he had a point

"Mark they were on a date, don't bug them" I giggled

"So did Riker and Vanessa leave?" I asked Mark as Stormie made me a plate

"Just missed `em" I nodded and ate my food as quickly as possible before the boys woke up and trampled everything that was edible. I was about half way done when I heard multiple thuds from upstairs

"Looks like the boys are up" Mark mumbled and a few minutes and they all came tumbling down

"Seriously Rocky, a couple of days in and your already playing pranks" Ross came down with whipped cream in his hair. I snuffled my desire to bust of laughing

"Don`t blame me he came up with it" pointing to Ratliff, of course.

"Well in that case, you're both dead" Ross screamed

"Boys Please" Stormie shouted and they all shut up "Ross go clean up, you still have cream everywhere and Rocky, Ratliff go clean up your prank and then join us for breakfast please"

"Yes Mom" hey all chorused (Even Ratliff)and Ryland just sat down shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose, while Rocky and Rat went upstairs with paper towels Ross just stood there steaming.

"Oh you get use to the crazy eventually, it`s what brother do" I said mocking him from our first night here.

"Oh ha-ha" and he went to take a shower once he was upstairs we all bust out laughing including Ry. "Heard that"

"So wear is Vanessa, I've never seen you two not glued together" Ryland said as he sat down next to me

"Ness is on a date with Riker, they're going to be at the street fair for a while" he just stood there with moth opened.

"Wow I didn't think Riker had the balls to ask her out"

"Ryland" Stormie scolded

"Actually Ness asked him out" he busted out laughing, then Rydel came down

"Ryland, that`s not nice, there`s nothing wrong with taking it slow, and he told me this morning it`s not a date"

"Aww but Ness wanted it to be a date"

"I know dear, but I don`t think your sister was clear enough that she wanted to go out with him, don`t worry if she`s clearer next time she`ll be fine"

"Um you sure about that Laura, I mean Riker might not want to be in a relationship right now, with her" she looked concerned

"Well if that`s the case then, I don`t know what we're going to do" I said

"Yeah…okay" and she grabbed some toast and we sat in awkward silence until Ross came down with his hair wet, but clean. We talked for a while until everyone was done, but Rydel was still being quiet, even when Rocky and Ratliff came down. She knew something and I was going to find out, I didn`t want my sister getting hurt if Riker isn`t head over heels like she was for him. When I finally caught up to her in her room I was determined to some proper CSI

"Does Riker like Ness?" she was so caught off guard

"Um I- why would you ask that"

"Oh come on Rydel, he said it wasn`t a date and you`ve been awkwardly quiet ever since this morning I'm not stupid" she gave up

"Alright, I don`t think he does" I nodded and left the room she is going to be so mad. I can`t think about that right now I was going to hang out with my boyfriend, all day without any distractions… this is going to go swimmingly.

Pun intended because we went to the beach first. We swam around and Ross taught me how to surf I was still crap but he kept trying. By two hours of falling on to sand I finally caught my fist wave… for about 5 seconds and then I was back in the sand.

"That was good for a first wave" and Ross picked me up and we headed to the house for a shower after we cleaned up we headed to the mall, which was small but still fun.

"This was fun" I said as we left with bags in toll, and there were a lot. Ross put all the stuff in his car and we drove home "Do you think we should hook up with Riker and Ness at the street fair?"

"But I don`t want to ruin their date" Ross said

"It`s not a date Ross, Riker said so himself this morning"

"Ouch, Vanessa must of wanted to kill him after that, he`s so clueless sometimes"

"So do you?"

"Yeah okay let`s go crash a party" Ross yelled as he turned the volume up on the car radio

**Yes this chapter is ripping the hearts of all you Rinessa shippers out there I`m sorry, but i did warn you it was one sided in the description so yeah i dont own any of the things I have made reference to (The movie quote in this chapter was from Penelope). K guys don`t forget to Review and i`m starting school soon, yeah Junior year i know, but that means chapters are probably going to be some what slower, but I`ll do the best i can i promise. Love you all and thanks for the reviews so far BYE**


	5. Chapter 5- So Many (Not) Dates 2

**New chapter yeah sorry I`ve been a little slow i started school today. (yeah for being a Junior) anyways enjoy review all the good stuff. love you all**

Chapter 5- Ross` POV

We saw Riker and Vanessa very quickly and Ness was not pleased at the least, but Riker seemed to not care either way.

"So how do I look" Ness said as she tried on a pair of weird looking sunglasses that were red on one side blue on the other.

"Like you`re searching for nargles" they both laughed and she put them back

"Hey guys" I yelled over to them

"Hey Ross, sis what are you two doing here I thought you had your date" Ness said through her teeth

"We got done shopping early so we thought we could hang with you guys since it`s not a date" I said back

Riker smiled "Well we`re done for the day but we still got some cash left what do guys want to do?"

"Um there`s the club we passed on main street, why not check that place out?" I suggested, the girls seemed to be into the idea but Riker wasn`t so sure

"I don`t know Ross, you sure you guys can get in there?"

"Don't worry I saw the signs you can be 18 and get in, but you have to be 21 to get anything it will be fine" he nodded and we headed to town

"Let`s play a little game while were in there" Ness said and Laura smiled "You have to pay us a dollar every time you get hard" I nearly choked on air, were was this coming from.

"What happens if we don`t, what then" Riker said I was in shock how could he suggest that I found the idea impossible

"Well I guess we pay you for every hour, sound good?" Laura said

"It`s a bet for me" Riker smiled "What about you Ross?"

"Are you kidding me no, I- I can`t" I felt my cheeks heat up

"Oh come on don`t be such a wimp" Vanessa chuckled and Riker was holding in laughter very poorly

"It`s okay dude, i know you virgins have a though time controlling that" Riker said, since when did he lose his v-card?

"Alright Hun you don`t have too we`ll just watch Riker and Ness battle it out" Laura said with a sweet smile

"No you know what, I'll do it" I wanted to hit myself right after it slipped out of my mouth, what was I thinking I couldn`t do this but I didn`t want to have everyone think I was some kid

"May the odds be ever in your favor" she said in the hunger games lady`s voice (Not a fan so I don`t know the name, that`s Riker`s thing) Riker busted out laughing at the reference and Vanessa just shook her head

"You`re such a nerd" She said but he just kept on walking to the bar we got in fairly easy and Riker and Vanessa got wristband signifying that they could get drinks "Okay well were going to go get changed"

"Changed?" then I saw the bag Ness was carrying and she and Laura went into the bathroom "This isn`t good"

"Good luck bro" Riker said and sat down on the bar stool and ordered something, then I saw Ness and Laura come out with their new outfits they were wearing matching tanks Ness` was red and Laura`s blue and black leather skirts. I was so dead. Ness sat next to Riker who seemed to be perfectly okay, if anything it seemed to turn him off, but when Laura came over to me.

"So what do you think?" She said and I staged an answer that may have been positive. "Um thanks come on lets go dance and by the way you're up to a dollar" I looked down… crap.

Riker`s P.O.V.

"Well he last longer than I thought he would" I chuckled.

"So what about you, what`s it gonna take hot shot" she said with a seductive grin, I wasn`t into it

"Well for starters you can stop showing off skin that I didn`t want to see in the first place" I got strait to the point I hated when anyone did that girls or guys. She looked shocked but I was kind of board to be honest, I liked just exploring the town with her. Half an hour and I was done I had only had taken a few sips of my drink because Vanessa was talking to me so much so thank god for Curt who texted me saying he was back in the area I sent him the address of the place and I was feeling much better knowing he was coming too.

"Oh there finally done" I looked over and Ross and Laura were sitting next to us looking tuckered out.

"Have fun you two?" I said and Ross just gave me a thumb up and drank his water. "Curt should be here soon so that should be fun" Laura smiled but that was about all the positive response I got

"I thought he was in L.A. today for an addition or something" Ness said

"Well yeah but most additions don`t take all day, sure there long but not THAT long, he just needed to go home and clean up" the door to the bar opened and there he was "Oh there he is- and dear lord he`s in skinny jeans" I was in shock Curt _Never _wore skinny jeans and he was wearing his plain white t shirt with them.

"Wow you got here quick" Ness said

"Yeah, how long have you guys been here?" Curt said with a grin

"About half an hour so you haven't missed much" I grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor.

"What are Vanessa and Laura wearing?"

"I have no idea; I liked her better when we were just strolling through the street fair" I looked over at her and saw some guy talking to her; they seem to be hitting it off.

"Hey so guess who I ran into at the set" Curt said with a grin

"Who?"

"Eddy, can you believe it I haven't seen him in forever and he pops up"

"Small world, I miss them I wish I could go to G4 with all off you" Curt look worried

"What- why can`t you come you have the summer off"

"They said I'm just too associated with Disney now, and they don`t want to mix companies or something"

"Oh, Riker I'm so sorry I know how much you wanted to go, that`s not fair you were a warbler before Ross was on Austin and Ally"

"I know but I talked to Disney people they agreed with them, there`s nothing I can do I can`t make an appearance at G4, but don`t worry we`ll figure something out"

"Well they said nothing about you coming with us as long as the fans don`t see us, you can stay with me at the hotel room and we can go out when convention hours end"

"Curt you are the cleverest person EVER" and we danced the whole night "So if we do go, it will be our first trip as boyfriends" I giggled the drink must have been taking affect

"Yeah it`s going to be amazing, have you told anyone we were official yet?" I shook my head

"My sister knows I like you, but she doesn't know anything about the whole boyfriend thing yet, you?"

"No, not at all but if it`s okay with you I would like to tell Dom and Titus" he said

"How about we invite them over tonight, announce it, maybe Tessa too" Curt nodded and mass texted everyone "Alright, now your mine for an hour" we danced for the rest of the night, even in the slow songs I felt great, I had forgotten about everything and everyone there. I only got back to reality when I glanced at the clock.

"Curt it`s almost time to go" He looked at the clock and nodded as we headed off the dance floor where Ross, Laura, Ness, and that guy still were. "Were going head out okay?" I gave the keys to my car 6 to Ness "Don`t break it" she rolled her eyes and went back to talking with the guy who looked kind of familiar.

"Come on guys' one karaoke song before you bolt" Ross said. I looked over at Curt

"Alright, but we only have time for one" He said and we bolted on the stage "Look who I found on the karaoke book" I looked and it was Darren in his warbler uniform during "Hey Soul Sister" Curt put it on Instagram then we selected our song, "All of The Stars" by Ed Sheeran. (Riker, **Curt, ****both**)

It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon

**I saw a shooting star and thought of you**

I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew

**If you were here, I'd sing to you**

You're on the other side

**As the skyline splits in two**

Miles away from seeing you

**But I can see the stars from America**

I wonder do you see them too.

**So open your eyes and see**

**The way our horizons meet**

**And all of the lights will lead**

**Into the night with me**

**And I know these scars will bleed**

**But both of our hearts believe**

**All of these stars will guide us home**

**I can hear your heart on the radio beat**

They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us

**Back to the time you were lying next to me**

I looked across and fell in love

**So I took your hand**

Back through lamp-lit streets and knew

**Everything led back to you**

**So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?**

Hear the song my heart is beating to

**So open your eyes and see**

**The way our horizons meet**

**And all of the lights will lead**

**Into the night with me**

**And I know these scars will bleed**

**But both of our hearts believe**

**All of these stars will guide us home**

**And oh**

**And oh**

**And oh whoa**

**I can see the stars from America**

We finished and ran to Curt`s car, we were late as it was, we got there, thankfully in less than 10 minutes. We quickly went into the house to see the three on the coach eating chips

"Nice to know you feel at home" Curt mumbled as we all laughed

"So what`s the announcement, come on it`s killing me" Dom squeaked

"Alright, alright" I wasn`t nervous around there guys (and gal), they knew everything but let`s face it I suck at announcements. Luckily Curt got right to the point.

"Me and Riker are dating" Tessa and Dom started fangirling and Titus just sat there with his mouth to the floor.

"I KNEW IT; I knew you two were a thing!" Dom said and we just shook are heads and laughed. We noticed Titus was just standing there

"Titus?" I questioned "You okay with this… right?"

"Um yeah I'm okay with this, I just- never saw you guys more than just best friends is all" Dom turned his head to him like 'are you crazy'

"They dirty dance every time we clubbed, and they kissed multiple times where have you been?" Tessa said

"Don`t worry I'll get used to it" he smiled.

"Are we the first to know?" Dom questioned, we nodded and they all smiled "Can we get a kiss, please?" I blushed we`ve kissed but, never in front of anyone else before. Curt tilted my head down and ghosted his lips on mine until I sweetly met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stroked my cheek we broke the kiss but kept our foreheads together.

"AWWW" they all chorused "My babies are all grown up"

"Dom, I'm the same age as you" Curt said laughing

Rydel`s P.O.V.

I was having a lot of fun with Ratliff, just the two of us. He had been cleaning him and Rocky`s whipped cream mess all morning so it was nice to see him relax.

"Come on your favorite stores this way right?" he said. How he knows my favorite store I don`t know, but I was flattered that he did. I dragged him to about all the cute girly stores in the place, and he dragged me to some guys' stores in revenge.

"Well this is nice, I never get to hang out with just you" he said as we were eating our lunch at the food court

"Yeah" I said mouth full of pizza, not my best idea I swallowed and continued "It`s nice to not have my brothers hanging over me all the time, with you it`s like I'm free to say whatever I want" he nodded and smiled "I mean I know they love me but sometimes I need some Rydellington time" I felt my face heat up as our ship name slipped out of my mouth

"Me too" and he popped another Taraji chicken in his mouth. Good he wasn`t freaked out, we finished our food we heard music at the other side of the building.

"What is that?"

"Come on it sounds good" and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sound of the band. By the time we got to the little stage I was blushing like mad. There was a jazz band playing on the little stage at the end of one of the hallways and there were some people dancing in front of it, it was cute to watch. We listened for a little while then he did something so unexpected "You want to dance?" I almost fainted he never does this

"Okay" and we waltzed to the music, I was in HEAVEN. Everything else drowned out I didn`t even care that I was tripping 20 times. I guess falling in love is like tripping, sometimes you don`t realize it`s happening until you`ve already fallen.

"They were great" pop me out of my thoughts I looked and I saw the band was done and the sun was setting

"You want to head back home, hang out at the beach?" I smiled and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot. We drove home fairly quickly as this town unlike Los Angeles had little traffic

"Get your suit on then meet me on the deck okay."

"Alright" I replied and raced up the stairs I noticed no one was home except Mom and Dad. I hope everyone got home soon, it was getting late I changed into my hello kitty bikini and grabbed a towel. "So now what?" I asked as I got up to the deck, I made him jump so much he fell off the deck "a-are you okay Ell?" I said concerned but still trying to hold in laughter

"Yeah I'm fine, wait did you just call me Ell?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"No I like it" he smiled "Help me up" I grabbed his hand but all he did was drag me down to the beach with

"Can`t believe you did that" I yelled covered in sand

"I can`t believe a smart girl like you fell for that, come on its sand, it won't kill you" and we walked to the shore hand-in-hand, washed ourselves off then played in the water by the time the sun was going down we were soaked.

"Rydel, Rat come on in were home!" Ness screamed from the balcony. Ell just smiled splashed me one more time then ran for his life up the beach with me on his heels, hey having four brothers has its benefits.

"Don`t even think about stepping foot into this house here" Mom said as she handed us our towels

"Alright Mom, alright" and we dried off before going in and changing into our pajamas "So where`s Riker?" I felt like I knew the answer already

"Laura and Ross joined us in town, so we went to the club on main and he left with Curt early don`t blame him, I was kind of occupied"

"What do you mean occupied?" I asked

"Well I met someone at the place and I got his phone number on the way out" we squealed and Ell just rolled his eyes

"I'm going to bed you two have fun gossiping"

"Night Ell" and he slowly made his way up the stairs

"Rydellington is so on" Ness whispered and I laughed "Seriously he doesn't let anyone call him Ell you guys are so in love"

"Yeah, yeah enough about me, who`s the mistery guy?"

"Sean Lance Berdy he plays Emmett Bledsoe in Switched at Birth I never thought I'd run into him here"

"Isn't he deaf in real life?"

"Yeah but he`s good at reading lips and I know enough ASL to speak with him, plus he has his phone so he uses texting to talk to people sometimes"

"AWW that`s so cute, hope it works out" I really did

"Also did you know Riker and Curt were a romantic thing?" I choked on my own spit I said something of a 'what' between coughs "Yeah they were dancing together, like slow dancing"

"Okay, yeah he told me last night, don`t kill me and please don`t tell anyone else"

"What Rydel you knew and you still let me go to the carnival with him?!" she yelled

"I'm sorry Ness but what was I supposed to do just blurt out 'by the way your crush is Bi and is a thing with Curt' while we were talking and he made it clear it wasn`t a date anyways" she was still steaming but at least she didn`t have murder written all over her face "I really am sorry Ness"

"I'm still mad, but I get why you didn`t tell me, that is hard to work into conversation" she chuckled "is this his first boyfriend?"

"No he dated a boy in middle school, but no one else in the family knows. So please don`t talk about it or anything this has always been hard for him, and if the media finds out- I don`t want to think about it" She nodded, I hope she understood if anyone in the family found out about this they would tear him up. My parents would probably be okay but my brothers always tease him with everything, it cuts deeper than they realize.

"Alright well, I'm going to go to bed maybe try out Sean`s number, goodnight"

"Night" and then it was just me and my thoughts I liked it, I could hear myself think for once.


	6. Chapter 6- Cards Against Humanity

**hello people**

**How are you, I`ve missed you so much, did you go see Guardians of the Galaxy, did you see Tessa`s new videos, did you hear about Jon Cozart`s new side channel, did you get Pentatonix`s new EP? Well what ever you did i hope you enjoy the new chapter and I am so extremely sorry for the wait, like i said being a junior (11th grade) sucks. Any ways i got the Cards against humanity pairs from Danisnotonfire and Smoshes videos.**

Chapter 6- Rocky`s P.O.V.

Ratliff and Rydel were on some date thing (Finally) Laura and Ross were going out as usual, and Ness and Riker were exploring, and where am I you ask? I'm at the movies with Ryland… could be worse right

"Thanks for doing this Rocky; I know you would want to be doing something at home instead of cheering me up"

"Um yeah, I mean we don`t get to hang out much your usually with Savanna and I'm-"

"Being a musical genius"

"Or out with Alex, but that works too" he smiled and we pulled up to the drive in theater, which I didn`t even know they still had now a days. I parked then got everything since it was about to start (I'm not good with timing okay) blanket in the back with popcorn and candy.

"Been waiting to see this forever" I said as I so elegantly crawled to the back, and by elegantly I mean I looked like an oversized walrus with no limbs trying to go over an ice block.

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool" we were seeing Guardians of the Galaxy and it looked pretty funny by the commercials. It started and me and Ry were laughing are butt off by the time we got to 10 minutes, this was by far the funniest Marvel movie yet, had some language so some cars with kids left, but I _was PG_-13 so what were they doing here in the first place I don`t know.

The movie ended and Ryland seemed to be not so down in the dumps, he was laughing his head off the whole time, so overall it was a good day when we got home he was just about drooling on the passenger's seat

"Come on let`s get you in your bed" he mumbled a MH MM and I dragged him up the front porch, through the door, up the stairs, and into his and Ross` shared bedroom "Night Ry"

"Night" and he crashed into the bed as I left the room.

"Hey" I heard and I spun around to see Vanessa smiling at me "You're a good big brother you know that"

"Well he was not-so-annoying today" she giggled "So how was your date- thing with Riker?"

"It wasn`t a date, but it was good until Ross and Laura showed up, and then I met up with Sean Berdy so everything worked out"

"So where is Riker anyways?" I hadn`t seen the blond in his room

"He`s at Curt`s should be back in the morning, you know them" I rolled my eyes of course he was with Curt "Why the eye roll mister?"

"It`s just he`s ALWAYS over there at night, it`s getting ridiculous, what are they doing over there"

"Well we did have some drinks he may not want to see Stormie and Mark`s reaction to him being hung over" and she scuffled into her room, okay she had a point but doesn't that mean he`s been drinking every night I mean once in a while I could see and be okay with, but if he has an alcohol problem it can`t be something I can overlook. Okay now I was worried. I tapped on the side of my cell phone for a while in my room, should I call him, if he`s with Curt who says he`ll answer, what if he`s already passed out or something? So I tapped his number and waited… and waited… and waited and then he FINALLY picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riker"

"Rocky dude what are you doing it one in the morning, something wrong"

"No not over here anyways, um I'm just checking up on you"

"Seriously who is this and what did you do to Rocky?"

"Riker I'm serous you`ve been drinking and spending the night at Curt`s every night and-"

"Whoa, whoa who told you I've been drinking every night?"

"Vanessa" I cautiously answered he was going to be mad and I had no idea how he was going react while intoxicated

"L-look um, Rock, I'll talk to you in the morning because I'm kind- kind of busy yeah okay bye" and just like that he hung up… well then

Riker`s P.O.V.

"It`s like he`s wants me to not stand him" seriously calling at all is not like Rocky let alone caring what I was doing at one A.M.

"Don`t worry about it, deal with it tomorrow or at least a reasonable hour of the morning" Curt said with his little sly smirk

"Yeah, okay" I put the phone back on the table and joined everyone else in the backyard

"What was that about?" Tessa asked

"My brother calling, no big deal"

She smiled. "Cool anyone up for a game?"

"Oh no, this can`t be good"

"Relax blondie it`s a card game" she rummaged through her purse and pull out a deck "Cards against humanity"

"YES!" I shouted "I've wanted to play this forever, I mean I have it on my phone but it`s not really fun alone"

"Alright, Riker`s in, Curt?" he nodded and Dom just sat down at the table with a pervy grin "Titus?"

"Nah I'll just watch you guys make a fool out of yourselves" we giggled as he sat down and Tess decked out the white cards and put the black in the middle of our circle (Oval).

"Okay, hey you guys want to record this, it may be fun, put it on my channel or something"

"Yeah"

"I'm down"

"Okay and we can have Titus be the judge since he needs to be doing something" we smiled at Dom`s suggestion and he just groaned while Tessa got the camera set up and her glasses as I got mine on and we sat down so we were all sitting facing the tripod.

"And 1, 2, 3" and we all shouted 'Starfish' and did the intro to the video "Hey guys, welcome to a very special warblers geek with me, we have Dominic Barnes"

"Hello"

"Curt Mega" he just simply waved

"Riker Lynch"

"'sup everybody"

"And Titus Makin is being lazy and not playing so we`re forcing him to be the judge of this game" he stuck his head in front of the camera and smiled and we all laughed "And you may be wondering what game we are playing, it is drumroll please… cards against humanity. Now you may be wondering what is cards against humanity? Well simply we are given a phrase and whoever fills in the blank in the most random or offensive way wins. We`re not just playing cards against humanity, we are playing slightly drunk at one in the morning because why not?"

"Slightly" Titus said sarcastically and we all chuckled as we stated.

"Okay, first card, 'Next from J.K. Rolling Harry Potter and the chamber of _" I flipped through my cards and found my selection and put it on the pile

"Okay we have 'old people smell', 'a garden gnome farting a rainbow' and we have Harry Potter and the chamber of 'Balls'" we all giggling as we turned to Titus

"I'm going with 'garden gnome farting a rainbow' I mean come on" and Curt raised his hands triumphantly and took the blank card for the point "I mean chamber of balls what would that even be"

"That would be heaven for me I don`t know 'bout you guys" Dom said and we got pulled into a fit of drunk laughs

"Okay next 'During his midlife crisis, my dad got really into_"

"oh god" Curt said as he flipped through the cards "' hunting dolphins for sport', that`s just awful"

"there are worse cards Curt trust me" I said with a grin, I had most of the dirty one`s which I was pleased about

"'Frolicking', 'becoming so rich that you shed your body and turn into vapor' and during his midlife crisis, my dad got really into 'crippling dept.' that`s so true though"

"I'm going with dept. just because" Titus said and rolled their eyes as Tessa took the card it was my turn to read the black card

"I'm not even going to ask- 'After the x-ray, doctors' found_ in my butt'"

"'the land of chocolate', 'gay aliens', and 'corn' what the f-" I didn`t even register what I said my brain was so focused on trying to breath I was laughing so hard

"'Gay aliens' gets the random factor" Titus judged finally getting the gist of this game

"Okay" Dom said as he took the black card for his point and read out the next one, "'maybe she`s born with it, maybe it`s a _'"

"'gypsy curse' a curse to make you look fabulous all the time, what would you have to do to a gypsy to get that?"

"I don`t think I want to know" Tessa said

"Alright-y then 'scrubbing under the folds'" Dom continued

"That is a mental image-"

"Riker gees, and 'maybe she`s born with it, maybe it`s a 'super soaker filled with cat pee'"

"Gypsy curse" he said and I grabbed my winning card "This is convenient you all have one point, next one wins"

"Alright for the final round" Tessa said trying to be dramatic "'what might grandma find disturbing yet oddly charming' and we`re all doing this one"

"Who would be offended by this game?" Dom asked "Oh- this card never mind" I was crying at this point and my cheeks hurt as I flipped through my cards I picked mine and Curt must have been watching

"No I saw yours NO" he said laughing until he was pink. I put mine in with the pile and crossed my fingers

"For the final round of cards we have 'same sex ice dancing' wonder who put that in" we all looked at Dom "'police brutality', 'my collection of high tech sex toys' and oh god 'tentacle porn' Riker was this yours- just no" I had to put my head to the table to not show my face I was so flustered

"Ri wins hands down"

"Yes!"

"Are you proud Riker, is this anything to be proud of" Curt spat

"Thank you for your time, it`s been real, goodbye"

Then Tessa did her video out-tro and we all joined in on the 'bye'

"Okay that was easily the best game night EVER" I said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, and congrats you guys" Tessa said with a grin by this point she was the only one talking Dom was too drunk and Titus too tired they slurred/ mumbled a good bye "I'll have it up on Wednesday" and the three were out the door.

"Well that was… something; you do realize once your family sees that they're going to kill you right?"

"Like anyone in my family watches Tessa`s videos" I hoped to god it was true

"Alright let`s go upstairs it is two in the morning, I'm tired and your intoxicated"

"AM NOT"

"Like I said come on"

"Fine but I'm not tired" he ignored me and led me to the bed room.

Rydel`s P.O.V.

"Rydel wake up" was what I heard at 7:00 am this morning

"Ness go back to sleep" I was an early riser in teen standards but 7 when I went to sleep at midnight just no

"Your Mom says we need to go pick up Riker" uh why it`s not like we were doing anything today

"Have her do it"

"She`s making breakfast and they don`t know where the house is now come on you can back to sleep when he is back home"

"uh fine" so I get up get dressed and we drive to Curt`s place which took a few tries because we didn`t know what the house, or the street for that matter looked like, just the address.

"I think this is it"

"You sure, this is the third time checking out a house"

"Oh shut up, this it, I'm 2,000 percent positive" and we nervously went onto the porch we knocked on the door

"It`s 7 am do you really think there up?" I tried the door and turns out they left it opened (Idiots) the entrance led straight into the living room where there was a couch and a coffee table that had anything BUT coffee. They had beer and shot glasses all over the table and some card games, I choose to ignore the other stuff(like the box condoms)and darted up and opened the door upstairs, which was a closet, and there bedroom was next to it we went inside I tried to be cautious but Ness just walked in, oh god. They were sleeping in a master bed in the middle of the room, with a simple sheet covering them, thank god, but that was the only thing covering them. Ness squeaked and ran out the room blushing; I just kind of awkwardly nudged Curt.

"Curt, Riker it`s Rydel please wake up" Curt eyes shot opened

"R-Rydel what are you doing here, get out, I mean can you please leave?" he was such a gentlemen so I left and let him wake up Riker, did not want to know what was under those covers.

Riker`s P.O.V.

I felt a lite nudging and I waved it off I was hung over, tired, and did not want to get up

"Ri, wake up your sister`s here"

"What" I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the clock 7:30 in the morning is she insane? I finally got up but I wish I hadn't I winced as I got up because I was so sore.

"Riker you okay, I didn`t hurt you last night did I?"

"No, Curt, no just sore is all, but I'll be fine, god my jeans are going to be a nightmare" now I really didn`t want to wake up I flopped down on my stomach and groaned.

"Riker, Rydel is down stairs what if she comes in here again, come on you`ll feel better with a shower and Advil" so I propped myself on my elbows ran my fingers through my flop of hair and popped my glasses on my face so I could see.

"Alright" and I reluctantly got up and trudged into the bathroom and took a shower. Once again, Curt was right; the hot water made a huge difference with the soreness of my muscles. I popped some Advil in and changed cloths, then reluctantly when down stairs.

"Hey" Rydel said, Curt was with her and Vanessa, who looked kind of shell shocked, on the couch.

"Hey, you better have a good reason for waking me up so early"

"Remember, we have that interview with clevver TV today and mom wanted to pick you up, don`t kill me"

"Alright I'll be out in the car in a second" and they left out the door. "How am I going to do an interview like this?"

"Just stay in the back and hope your sitting on that white couch or whatever"

"Thanks I'll see you soon"

"Bye" and I kissed him and made my way out the door. I stayed quiet during the car ride because 1. I'm not a morning person and 2. I was hung over… not a great combination I just hoped Tessa didn`t have time to upload the cards against humanity video until after the interview or them not seeing it at all.

"Here we are" Rydel said I jumped and looked out the window we were home already? "We have like, an hour and we need to go to the studio so fix that mess of blond"

"Like your hair is any better"

"Your snappy in the morning" so I got out, Mom made us breakfast, had some much needed ginger ale, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and we were off to clevver TV

It was a pretty simple interview about the new album and answer questions (minimally as possible).

"Who was the last person you hung out with" Joslin, our main interviewer for Clevver asked

"We hung out together this morning, but Riker was gone doing who knows what" Ross said giving m that bratty smug look.

"I stayed over at Curt Mega`s house last night and I hung out with him, Dom, Titus and Tessa and we-" I can`t say anything about the drinking or the video we filmed, I would be dead the second I set foot back home "had a lot of fun" I finally went with

"When was the last time you cried? Oh juicy question" She said with a grin, why do people have to ask things like this, but it could be worse.

"I can`t really remember the last time I cried" Rydel said, true she never has cried since we were little, unlike me.

"Last time I cried, was probably on stage since I get so into the emotional songs `ya know" Ross answered

"When I and Kelly broke up" Ratliff answered, everyone went 'Aww' but he just smiled, he was over it. oh crap it`s my turn

"The Fault in Our Stars movie, just, all the tears- John Green" I shouted and everyone laughed

"Please I'm a man I don`t cry" seriously Rocky SERIOUSLY!? "Okay on stage"

"Oh inappropriate question but okay" please no I was already hating this "When did you lose your v-card?" WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"I still have mine" Rydel said… she better

"Same" Ratliff said

"I've never even had a proper girlfriend" Ross said "Still working on that" now he was just teasing the shippers

"Two years ago" Rocky said thank god I'm not the only one "Though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one, because there is no way Riker has-"

"I was 16" I cut him off and his smug little face fell, as well as everyone else's, including my parents who were now in shock and giving me death glares, great.

"Hey Riker" I turned my head to Joslin "This question is for you" wow that`s a first in a long time usually if there solely for anyone it`s Ross or Rydel I smiled "Are you going to be on Glee?" yes glee questions I missed those.

"Yeah I will say yes if they ask me regardless of anything because it`s the last season and I won`t be able to ever say yes again, now that I'm thinking about it I'm really sad" I frowned for like two seconds and then laughed.

"Okay, who is single, dating, and crushing?" oh no, I can`t say me and Curt are dating, but I hate lying to my fans.

"I'm single" Ross stated, wow okay.

"Me too" Rydel and Ratliff said in unison, which was just creepy and rocky just nodded his head, crap.

"Riker, what about you, single, dating, any hints on a crush?"

"Well, um, I'm…"

**DUNDUNDUN cliff hanger and now you all hate me :) don`t forget to review and rate i`m going to be posting a new chapter every two reviews now so if you want the new chapter review okay? okay. bye guys!**


End file.
